Discussions:Uzumaki Naruto
by EmeraldWolfChild
Summary: [PartnerFic ]What if two rivals,best friends started talking? What if they were Naruto and Sasuke? Maybe they hide more than they let on? And what do they think about the world? Discussion 1 : Everyday Life:...I saw this really cute bunny eared kid...


Hi everyone! This is my third fanfic and I must mention that it is a **PARTNER-FIC.** Meaning I only have one point of view.

Let me explain. My beta and I have had this conversation and then added the thoughts and views from our respective perspectives. So if you want to understand fully and get all of the enjoyment you read THIS PART and my beta's part.

My point of view is from Uzumaki Naruto.

This fanfiction is dedicated to my friends **Olga, Lina** and **Akylina**.

**Emerald**: Do the disclaimer Kaiba!

**Kaiba**: Third time !You know, third TIME! EmeraldWolfChild doesn't own Naruto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stretch out, my spine cracking causing me to shiver with pleasure, as I get up from bed. That nap was worth it. Kakashi-sensei made us train nonstop today to our luck! I think it was because of the new issue of Icha Icha Paradise, damn that book. He really should learn that reading porn is so not cool for a 30 year-old. At least I got to fight Sasuke-teme. The bastard was too cocky and I just had to knock some sense into him.

Too bad I couldn't Rasengan him of the face of the Earth. All I could do was almost break his arm and nose. I know he is a bastard but he is my best friend after all and no matter how bastard-like he gets I wouldn't do anything to seriously hurt him in training. But there are times I want to ruin his face so bad that he wouldn't be able to smirk an inch of his life.

After all who is greater than the Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage!

Walking over to my computer, which Iruka-sensei had bought me for my birthday, I sit down and log on to MSN. Yeah, guess what, ninjas have the internet. Deal with it. I mean, come on! How come people always think we are behind the times, living in wooden huts and working by candlelight .I'm not saying it's not fun or sometimes even useful but seriously…

Picking up the worn picture frame of my teammates and I, I glance at it. I've been doing that a lot in the past month. The glass reflects the sunlight that is pouring in from my window and illuminating the room. Sunset is not due until a few more hours. Good. Maybe I can get someone to buy me dinner…

My eyes flicker from one figure to the next thinking how much things have stayed the same yet changed at the same time, precariously testing our bonds, giving us challenges. Especially with that baka…

A small ring snaps me out of my thoughts and I position myself from across the screen.

Speaking of the devil, look who just signed in.

---

The Next Hokage!! says:

_Teme!_

Uchiha Avenger says:

**Dobe!**

---

Urg…again with the dobe! That stupid…self-important…Uchiha! I sometimes wonder what makes us best friends…And before you start ranting of reasons, I know! That was a rhetorical question!

---

The Next Hokage!! says:

_Why were you so angry when I saw you last time?_

Uchiha Avenger says:

**What would you do if you had a bunch of stupid fangirls chasing after you?**

The Next Hokage!! says:

_Um...I'd...dunno, use the Sexy no Jutsu! See it does come in handy! _

Uchiha Avenger says:

**Hn**

Uchiha Avenger says:

**You really are a dobe**

---

He just loves tormenting me, ne? And ignoring the sexy-no-jutsu?!! He is sooooo….

---

The Next Hokage!! says:

_Don't call me that teme, besides aren't you happy with all that attention. Especially from Sakura-chan..._

Uchiha Avenger says:

**What are you talking about?**

---

And people call him a genius? Pshaa.

---

Uchiha Avenger says:

death glare

The Next Hokage!! says:

_I want attention. You get it. Besides everyone knows I am better! Why don't you like attention? Scared of something?_

Uchiha Avenger says:

**Hn...You? Better than me? Huh...Don't make me laugh!**

---

Laugh…LAUGH? How do you have that word in your vocabulary?! You barely grin let alone laugh! I suppress a chuckle thinking of Sasuke actually laughing but then I think back at why the Uchiha uses that expression so freely with me.

He never smiles, as many people know (half of them being the fangirls of DOOM! that we have just mentioned) and if he does, it is always forced yet what made me special you might ask. I have actually seen Sasuke smile. I have seen his every smile, even Sakura-chan, who Sasuke is actually warming up to, has not seen all of them. And because there are so few, all of them are precious. Yet me being me…I need to snub his pride, if only just a bit.

---

The Next Hokage!! says:

_Like you could ice-bastard_

Uchiha Avenger says:

**An Uchiha like me is not afraid of anything**

---

I crack my knuckles and get up for a few seconds from the computer to cross the room and get the BOX. I just knew these photos would be of use someday. Let the revenge begin!

---

The Next Hokage!! says:

_What about...that incident...grinning madly_

Uchiha Avenger says:

**raises eyebrow**

Uchiha Avenger says:

**Stop grinning like a dobe you are**

---

I feel my eyebrow twitch. Again?! My patience is wearing thin and the kunai looks so inviting lying there on the table. No must focus on mission…blackmail!

---

The Next Hokage!! says:

_Oh...so now you don't remember. Funny you looked so...scared... And I can grin all I want!_

Uchiha Avenger says:

**Come on now...We both know I am never afraid of anything!**

Uchiha Avenger says:

**And stop pretending you know everything, baka**!

---

He knows I do. He's just afraid to admit it! Teme…

---

The Next Hokage!! says:

_Oh..you want me to remind you...?_

The Next Hokage!! says:

_Fair enough...bunny..._

The Next Hokage!! says:

_snikers_

---

Let's see if that freshened up his memory!

---

The Next Hokage!! says:

_Uchiha...you there?_

The Next Hokage!! says:

_I think I made him faint..._

---

Maybe that was a bit harsh…

Suddenly, a very…ano…unpleasant memory hits me of how that teme humiliated me in class by telling them I still slept with a fox plushie. I still don't know if he knew back then it was his plushie that I had found on the playground when I was younger. You think someone would give me one…I eat rotten vegetables and stale bread because the villagers don't sell me anything better. Ramen is my favourite food because nothing can happen to it, nobody can spoil it or give me a smaller or non existing portion.

At times I detest it.

Even I get tired of my favourite food sometimes.

Until I was 5 I didn't know anything better than berries and fruit. I remember that I was scavenging for food when I stumbled on a party that one of the bloodline clans had thrown for their heir. I don't remember who it was…maybe Kiba or Hinata or maybe even Sasuke. All I know is that everyone liked those people and came to whatever celebration they threw.

I tap the keyboard impatiently waiting for the other to reply. Sighing I grin slightly to myself. I love picking at his ego…

-----

Uchiha Avenger says:

**Hn...Of course not!**

Uchiha Avenger says:

**I am young enough to have a great memory, you know...**

Uchiha Avenger says:

**Not like you**

The Next Hokage!! says:

_Oh ,bunny didn't you want to have those ears...You looked so cute in them..._

---

Well, I'm taking a wild shot. I'm not really sure if that was Sasuke at that party…

All I remember is that I saw this really cute bunny eared kid before he was surrounded by people. At that time I used every chance that I got to get food and so I ran to the table which was stacked with juicy meat and vegetables. Huh, you could never imagine that it was at that moment I found out something….

---

The Next Hokage!! says:

_I meant...weird..._

The Next Hokage!! says:

_Or...cute...yep you looked CUTE!_

Uchiha Avenger says:

**SHUT UP, YOU DOBE!**

The Next Hokage!! says:

_Not gonna happen!_

The Next Hokage!! says:

_SEE YA!_

Uchiha Avenger says:

**Come here you...**

---

I think I made him mad. Then I mentally slap myself. Nooooo……he would use capital letters just for fun. Believe me…If you knew how Sasuke speaks online then you would know that when he uses caps…he means business.

Meaning I should probably get out of here. Fast. After all, I, unlike some people, value my life.

I jump out of the window and head down the street to the training grounds. After all, Sasuke needs to blow of some steam. What better time to show up for training?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now jenny-R and I want your questions. Please review with **your questions** ( for example: Does Gaara really use eyeliner?) And my friend and I will put it in our next chapter in our discussion.

You must understand. We don't pre-organize this. We just sit down at a seas length and type what seems to be right for the character to say.

Please tell us what you think and **don't forget the questions!**

-EmeraldWolfChild


End file.
